Dream Catcher
by de tournesol amour
Summary: A collection of gadge one-shots or two-shots. All random.
1. Dream Catcher

Madge sat down on the step outside her house. The sky was turning grey with a coming storm, but she was watching her feet tape against the cement. The gate creaked and Madge looked over to see Gale coming with his game bag. She opened her mouth to say something to him.

"Hey." Gale said, like it was normal for him to stop by.

"Uh... hi." Madge said and looked down at her watch. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Oh... well... I was talking the Katniss earlier." Gale said and dropped his game bag at her feet.

"Okay." Madge said and raised an eyebrow. Gale rubbed the back of his neck.

"She said that you hadn't been sleeping well." He muttered.

"She told _you _that?" Madge demanded, getting to her feet. "That's none of your business."

"I know." Gale said quickly, "but I when I asked about you that's what she said so."

"When you asked about me?" Madge cried, "since when do you ask about me?"

"Look you're having bad dreams, right?" He said, halting her distress.

"Yes." She blushed and looked away.

"I have something that can help you rest." He sighed and leaned forward towards his game bag. Madge watched him from the corner of her eye. He pulled out a wooden circle. String was tied across the inside of the circle in all directions. Attached at the bottom of the circle were long strings of tan and dark feathers.

"What is it?" She asked coming closer to evaluate it.

"It's called a Dream Catcher." Gale sighed. "It's supposed to catch bad dreams, spirits, and what not." He smiled slightly.

"That's... so thoughtful of you." She whispered and took the object from him.

"You hang it off your headboard." He added.

"Okay." She nodded. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you doing this for me and why are you asking about me?" She demanded. He shrugged.

"Guess you'll just have to figure it out." He picked up his game bag and threw it over his shoulder. "See you later, Undersee." He winked, "in your dreams." He called over his shoulder. He closed the gate behind him and was out of sight.


	2. Sea Sick

**So I finally started it! YAY! Now I don't have to make a new story every time I come up with a gadge one-shot! I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**Madge's POV. Modern AU. **

* * *

I leaned against the chair and looked out at the water. I closed my eyes and let myself not think of the waves tossing my stomach.

"You okay?" Gale asked.

"I don't know." I lied and let out a shaky breath. "I just felt really seasick there."

"Do you need to go back?" He asked and reached out to the engine.

"No." I said quickly. "It'll pass."

"I feel like this is prom all over again." I gave him a look. "Sorry." He smiled.

"I'm going to get in the water." I took off my pink cover-up and fixed my bikini top. As soon as I stood up, I had to sit down.

"We're going back." Gale said calmly and turned on the ignition.

"I'm fine." I murmured but head was spinning.

"It's okay. We can go out tomorrow, it won't be as choppy." I nodded and pulled my hat down from the wind. "Do you want to come lean on me?" I stumbled over and relaxed against him. "You're probably dehydrated." Gale sighed. "You never drink enough." I nodded and closed my eyes against his shoulder.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"Don't apologize." He kissed my nose and forehead. I searched for the dock in the distance. Finally, I could make out the two benches at the end of the dock. Gale killed the engine. I slumped against the empty chair as Gale was quick to tie the boat to the dock.

"You don't need to help." I whispered as he tried to pick me out of the boat. My head ached and I tried to look well.

"Don't." He said. "I know you too well." I sighed. I wandered through the pine needles and sand through the ankle high grass and through gravel up to the cabin. I opened the screen door and stepped up onto concrete.

"Sorry." I whispered again to the man behind me. The fan in the screen porch felt nice and I turned my face towards it as Gale unlocked the heavy wood door.

"Come on." He whispered as we walked into A/C. I followed him into the bedroom and sat on the mattress. He reached around me and unhooked my necklace setting it on the side table.

"Thanks." He nodded and reached for my engagement ring. That too was placed with the necklace. I dropped my flip flops and curled up on the bed.

* * *

**Review!**

**Erin**


	3. Taxi Cab

**District 2. Madge is an interior designer and Gale is an Army Officer at the base across the street from her studio. **

* * *

Madge put out her hand to catch a taxi. It was late and she was busy yelling at her assistant on the phone. "No, the blue couch. Right, that one with the funny pattern. Left corner by the fireplace. Has the wallpaper come yet? Good. Have it put up on that feature wall. Bye Mary." She clicked her phone off and waved her hand.

Her bright orange dress glowed under the street light outside her studio. She had been promoted to lead designer when her boss retired. It was an honor and also a lot of work. She finally flagged down a taxi.

She told the cab driver her destination. As she was sliding in another person slid in on the other side. She looked over, clearly surprised. "Oh... you." She relaxed against the seat and clicked out messages on her phone. The man gave his address and eased back against the seat.

"You always say that like it's a bad thing." Her friend smirked and rested his briefcase on the ground in front of him.

"It is. Why must we always get the same cab?" She groaned and set down her phone.

"You call it out with those long legs, skin tight dresses, golden hair, and doe eyes." She scoffed. "I get in." She turned away from him and looked out the window. "Also I can't help if your office is across from mine."

"Yes you can! There are plenty of military offices in this area. I think you purposely put yourself there." The man smirked.

"So what if I do, Undersee?" Madge huffed and looked down at her phone as it vibrated.

"If you do... then I suggest you move." Madge murmured quickly scanning an email.

"You don't like my company?" The man exclaimed and touched his chest. "I'm heartbroken."

"And I'm annoyed." Madge said.

"Come on." He groaned. "Don't be like this. It must be exhausting."

"What is exhausting, Gale?" She sighed and looked over at him.

"The whole you can't have fun thing."

"I can have fun.." Madge grumbled.

"What do you do for fun? And don't say work."

"I... play piano, read, sketch."

"No that's relaxing. Do you ever get out? Get a drink? Dance? See a movie?" Madge blinked over at him.

"I don't have time for that."

"But you have time to play piano, read, and sketch." Gale smirked.

"I do that in the morning, before work." Madge sighed.

"Right so what do you do at night? Crossword puzzles?" Madge could see he wasn't letting this go.

"I watch porn." She said with dead seriousness.

Gale snorted, "Good one."

"At least I don't have one night stands." She said and her eyes wandered over his pressed uniform.

"I'm guessing that's what you think I do." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"But of course." She said. "A handsome man like yourself could get any pathetic young lady to come home with him."

"You think I'm handsome.." Gale winked.

"Never mind." Madge groaned.

"See I only have my eyes set on one woman. I don't know why because she drives me up a wall."

"Is it your sister?" Madge dead panned.

"Oh- ha ha." Gale said and rolled his eyes.

"I think you're trying to ask me out but all I see is the water displacing from your drowning." She said and turned back to answer hopefully the last email of the night.

"I'm wondering how much effort goes into being so rude." He snarled and turned to look out the window. Madge sat still, looking over his ridged body.

"One drink." She said and leaned forward, quickly telling the cab driver an address of the closest bar.

"Or a few..." Gale smiled and looked over at her.

"Don't push your luck, Hawthorne."

* * *

**Review. **

**Erin**


	4. Honeymoon

**Madge's POV. Post-war. Hotel in outer District 2. **

* * *

"Watch out for the fallen branch up here." I called over my shoulder.

"Okay." Gale whispered in my ear. I jumped and fell over the branch I warned him about. My hands were scrapped up and my stomach scratched against the harsh bark.

"Give a girl some warning." My arms shook as I tried to push myself away from the branch.

"Sorry." Gale's arms entangled around me and helped me up with little effort. "Oh jeez." He exclaimed as I glared down at my hands.

"I have no words." I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"Only you..." He started to say. I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah. Good thing we brought that first aid kit."

"I was thinking about how good of an excuse this is to head back to the hotel room." I could feel the blush running up my neck.

"Right..." I said awkwardly.

"Come on. You're not a blushing bride." His voice dropped down to a whisper as he gathered me against his chest. "You know what I can do to you." My stomach dropped.

"Then..." My smile set in and I tumbled out of his grasp. "Tag you're it."

"Seriously?" Gale yelled but my feet were already pounding against the ground along with the burning desire starting at my core.

"Madge!" I ducked a branch and could see the hotel at the bottom of the path. The startling water behind it looked like glass and the mountains were hiding the sun behind their peaks. Just as I thought I was winning Gale brushed by me.

"No fair." I huffed and leaned over my knees waiting for my breath to return. Gale turned around always away from me.

"It's always better if you don't waste your breath." Gale said approaching me. "You always lose it... so quickly." I could tell he wasn't talking about running.

"Ahem." I smiled and looked back at the water.

"Come on." He said and came over to tug on my arm. "I don't have all day Mrs. Hawthorne." My stomach bubbled as I remember signing my name on the hotel papers.

"We have a week, Mr. Hawthorne." I sighed and stumbled after him.

"And I plan to spend every second with you." His hand dropped along my back and snuck around diving under the hem of my dark pink shorts. "Doing this." He whispered.

"Getting in my pants?" I challenged, walking ahead of him and he beamed, obviously enjoying himself.

"Why not, Mrs. Hawthorne? Aren't you up for it?" I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see." I bit my lip and looked up at him. "But if you don't hurry up..." I started to say. Gale met me and all at once I was thrown over his shoulder. I hadn't meant to kick him in the gut but he almost dropped me as he doubled over. I scrambled to grab at his shirt. "Put me down!" I squealed.

"Let me think about that... Uh... No." I squirmed. "Stop moving." He laughed. "I'll drop you."

"Good! Put me down." He carried me to the front of the hotel. The valet men starred but hardly commented. Gale put me down and fixed my hair.

"Let's go." I pressed my hurt hands to my rib cage and followed Gale into the elevator. We stumbled off on the 7th floor. I beat Gale to the door and swiped our key.

"Do your hands hurt?" I shook my head because it was silly that they did. I just went into the bathroom and washed my hands. I lifted my shirt to look at the raw skin. "Like I said only you." I smiled and looked over at him. He was leaning against the closet, watching.

"It's not that bad." I wandered over and wrapped my arms around his middle, reaching up to take his bottom lip between my teeth.

He let it go and pulled me by my belt loops towards the bed. He set me at the edge of the bed and relaxed over me as I sunk into the pillows.


	5. Hotel Room Switch

**Modern AU. Teens pull hotel room changes under their guardian's noses. Madge's POV. A little M. **

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited. The door flew open and I looked up at Gale. "Hi there." I smiled.

"Hi." I looked over at Thom and he just rolled his eyes.

"I suggest you set an alarm so that you get back to wake up here..." He said. "Just so no one get suspicious." Gale saluted and we wandered over to the elevator.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I whispered as the doors closed.

"Stop worrying." Gale grinned. "This is an awesome plan." We got off the elevator and I unlocked our door. Katniss looked up from her bed as we entered and laughed.

"You two." She scolded. We shrugged and Gale sunk into my sheets.

"Hey we're all adults here." He grinned. "And all we're going to do is sleep." He winked in my direction.

"Well I would hope so." I scoffed and sunk into the cool sheets and warm embrace.

Katniss turned off the light. "I hope so too." She laughed into the darkness. Gale pressed his lips to the back of my neck. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Goodnight." He whispered. His hands were in dangerous territory. But he knew that. I could feel his smile growing at the base of my skull.

"Gale." I whispered warningly. He pulled at the hem of my shorts and made me start to squirm. I turned over which proved to be a mistake. The harsh intake of breath I took was a sure sign of something.

"Sorry." He muttered but I could tell he wasn't. I bit my lip to stop the panting as I seemed to have ditched the shorts. "No." He muttered.

"You started it." I barely whispered in his ear. Either way his fingers were still on the tender skin. I could feel myself sinking into a trace. Being excited of the danger of being seen or heard.

"True." He sighed against my mouth and I braced myself for the feeling of his fingers filling me. I didn't know whether to grab sheets or his hand. My stomach twisted and I could feel the want fill me.

All at once my body relaxed and I felt the elastic of my shorts snap against my abdomen. "Tease." I muttered and rolled away from him into the cold pillows.


	6. Madge, Wolf, and Lumberjack

**Gadge retell of "Little Red Riding Hood"**

* * *

Madge wandered into the forest. The shadows always compelled her to wander off the path, deeper into the unknown. Her brown boots laced to perfection and crisp dark purple socks caught on the brambles. She fixed her red cape, pulling the loose hood over her wild blonde hair.

She came to the stone bridge. The river lapped at the edges and the ducks squawked in the little sunlight. Her fingers traced the large stones as she crossed and she peaked up at the blue sky shining through the trees.

The dirt path was narrow and curved around the old oak trees and pines that surrounded her. She clutched at her basket full of buns and pastries from the bakery in town. The black ribbon in her hair was coming loose and she stopped to tie it up again.

She let the hood go limp against her back. The crunching of twigs, stopped her from reaching the basket in front of her. She glanced behind her, unsure of where the noise had come from.

"Hello?" She called out and picked up her basket, clutching it to her rib cage. The blonde pressed on, now checking her surroundings with a kind of paranoia. Her dress twirled around her knees as she stepped over logs fallen over the path.

Another noise snapped out of the shadows around her. Madge's ponytail flung over her shoulder as she tried to peer through the darkness that flooded around the trees. "Is anybody there?" She called, and her basket scratched against her arm as it left the crook of her elbow.

She pulled on her hair, bringing the ponytail back to where it had been resting before. Now, Madge kept her eyes on the ground. She picked up her pace and tried to keep her breathing even and calm. She entered a clearing and was thankful for the bright blue sky and sparkling sun.

As she was looking away from the feathery white clouds, she noticed a displacement in front of her. The bushes were pushed aside. She went to turn back. Her heart was racing with the feeling of someone watching her.

"Hello there..." She squealed. The deep male voice behind her, made her skin crawl and her feet to leave the ground. "I'm truly sorry I frightened you." She turned, unsure of what she expected to find. A towering mass of black and gray furred chest faced her.

It rose and fell with heavy breathing. The creature's legs were skinny and jaggedly bony. The fur travelled from the protruding chest down the rest of the torso and along the legs. Her eyes couldn't stay in one place. "What are you?" She whispered and finally met the eyes of the creature.

The eyes were large and dark with flecks of gold that reflected off the sun overhead. "A wolf," Madge took a look at the long sharp teeth that gleamed inside his mouth and the long red tongue that salivated his mouth.

"Why were you following me?" She asked, straightening her shoulders and extending her neck. His tall ears twitched and he pulled back his lips to smile. It looked more like he was ready to snarl. His claws dug into the dirt as he hunched over, smelling the plaid cloth over the basket.

"I could smell something delicious coming my way." He reached over the basket to feel the fabric of her dress between two fingers. Madge stumbled back, out of his grasp. "I had to figure out what it was." He said and stood, once again, casting his shadow over her.

"They're for my grandmother." She said, keeping her voice calm. "I always bring her goodies."

"Do you now... where does your grandmother live?" He asked and dropped down to be eye to eye with the blonde. "Wouldn't want her precious granddaughter to be lost." He said, his breath sending Goosebumps down her skin.

"She doesn't live far from here. Just through the woods and into the meadow. I know the way, I really must be going." She took off in a hurry, bursting into the trees and running down the path. She checked behind her ever so often. Just praying that the animal wasn't following her.

Madge stopped on a log. She buried her face in her hands and let herself catch her breath. She checked the contents of the basket. All of her pastries and buns were in place and still warm from the morning. She took her time now, weaving along the path.

The surroundings were starting to become familiar and flowers were starting to appear around the trees. She gained a bounce in her step as she came out of the tree line and into a garden. A long wooden fence and gate stood in front of her. It was the perimeter of the house.

The house itself was a large log cabin. Steam rose from the stone chimney and the vegetable patch looked vibrant and successful. Madge unlocked the gate and the bell chimed on it as she opened it. She walked slowly to the backdoor.

It was open slightly and Madge looked around for a second. She knocked and opened the door all the way. The house was warm but the only light was coming through the small windows. "Grandma?" Madge called out and set her basket on the kitchen table.

"In the bedroom." Her voice was unfamiliar to Madge.

"Do you have a cold?" She asked as she wandered over to the bedroom door.

"No, why do you ask?" Madge grabbed hold of the door knob and entered.

"No reason." She muttered. Her grandmother was lying back in bed. Her hands were under the quilt and her hair was covered by a lace cap. "I brought you some things from the bakery." Madge said approaching the bed.

"That's very nice of you, dear." Madge was sent back by the image of her grandmother.

"Why grandmother!" She cried, "what big arms you have." She was amazed that the fabric on her body was being tested so.

"The better to hug you..." Her grandmother trailed off and uncovered her hands from the sheets, showing her a loving embrace. She turned her legs towards Madge.

"Oh and what large legs you have!"

"All the better to run around the garden," Her grandmother said looking out the window. The cap was open on the side and her grandmother's ears were exposed.

"Grandma, what big ears you have," Madge said and placed a hand on her chest.

"Better to hear your stories," Her grandmother leaned forward towards her.

"What big... eyes you have, grandmother." Madge whispered, starring at the black and gold eyes.

"Better to see your pretty face with, my child." Her grandmother's lips pulled back in a smile.

"Grandmother, what big teeth you got!" Madge cried out and pressed herself against the wall behind her.

"... all the better to eat you with." The wolf stood up from the bed, ripping the clothes off his body. Madge scurried from the wall and over to the window. "You can't go far." The wolf snarled, leaning forward on his haunches.

"What have you done with my grandmother?" Madge cried out, hoping to buy time. She stumbled towards the door.

"I ate her." The wolf said as if it were obvious. He launched himself at her.

"Leave me alone!" Madge pulled open the door and slammed it in the wolf's face. She stumbled across the ground and out the open back door to the garden. She got to the gate and swung it open.

"I heard screaming!" Someone called out to her. Madge turned to come face to face with a tall man. His dark hair was glowing under the sun, his arms were buff as he held up a large axe.

"There's a wolf." Madge explained, as she gestured to the house. "He killed my grandmother and now he's after me!"

"I'll take care of it." The man ran past her through the gate and into the house. Madge left the yard and wandered over to the shelter of the trees. Her cape draped around her as she sat down in the grass and her mind raced with all the previous events.

"I had run into him before." Madge said later when the young man returned. He offered her hand. Madge's hand molded with hers as he brought her up to his chest.

"The wolf?" The man asked again.

"He kept asking questions. I unfortunately answered every one." Madge muttered as she swooned to the musky sweet smell of the person in front of her.

"That's why he was here." Madge nodded and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It was my fault..." She said softly and drifted away towards the trees. "Thank you for, uh, saving me." She offered a shy smile and looked up into the man's grey eyes.

"I'm Gale, and you're welcome."

"Madge." She smiled and looked down at her boots. "So is it... dead?"

"Yeah, I took care of it." Gale nodded and reached out taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand and smiled. Madge blushed and looked away quickly. "Would it be alright to make you dinner. So you can- calm your nerves?" Madge blushed again.

"Of course, thank you."


	7. New Parents

**Sugar Cakes****: SOOO glad you're liking the stories!**

**JJ: Yeah the first one is a little stalkerish hahaha the prom thing I threw in for like a hint hint haha who knows why they were in the water. **

**Madge's POV. Post-war. New District 12. **

* * *

Gale lifted the carrier carefully out of the backseat. He looked down at the sleeping baby and then extended his hand to me. I took it weakly and climbed out of the car.

"When is everyone showing up?" Gale sighed as I closed up the car doors and headed to the front door.

"We were separated when we left the hospital by a red light. They're not too far behind." I fumbled with the keys and in the end dropped them onto the front step.

"For Pete's sake." Gale grumbled and picked them up before I got the chance. He pushed past me and sunk them into the key hole.

"What's gotten over you?" I demanded and took the carrier from him. Madison was just waking up, her dark blue eyes looking over our un-amused faces.

"Nothing, just tired is all." Gale said smoothing his hair back.

"OH, you're tired?" I sneered and handed him back the heavy carrier. He went to explain but I shook my head and wandered up the stairs.

"Madge- that's not what I meant to say." He sighed and lugged the carrier up the stairs after me.

"Good because you got plenty of sleep." I snapped and turned down the hall at the top of stairs.

"The nurses offered to take care of her while you slept. I even asked you to but no..."

"Sorry for wanting to take care of my own daughter!" I cried throwing up my hands.

"You're so stubborn!" Gale cried and Madi started to wail.

"Give her to me." I glared. He ignored my request and opened the door to her room. It was dark and I snapped on the overhead light. He set the carrier on the changing table.

"Here," Gale moved back and allowed me to undo the baby from the carrier. I grabbed at the soft fabric of her pink onesie. She struggled in my arms but eventually calmed.

"You frightened her by your yelling." I whispered over her mess of little dark brown curls.

"My yelling?!" Gale whispered back. "You started it."

"Did not! You're the one with the mood!" I growled and bounced the little girl in my arms slowly.

"Are you still stressed about what happened in the hospital?"

"That's what you're mad about?! They were doing their jobs, Gale. I'm truly sorry you were tossed out. And yes it freaked the hell out of me but there were complications. We can't always be in control."

"Whatever." Gale turned and left the room. My daughter's eyes fell on mine and I smiled slightly.

"Daddy's just tired." I murmured. The front door chimed and Gale's mom called up the stairs.

"In the nursery." I heard Gale grumble.

"What has your panties in a bunch?" Rory laughed from down the hall. I laughed too, looking at the many green hippos on my daughter's onesie. Rory walked into the nursery and grinned. "There's my favorite niece." He winked and pulled the baby from my arms.

"She's your only niece." I rolled my eyes and pulled my arms around myself, feeling awkward without the warmth of the baby's body.

"Yeah well..." He looked up at me. "You don't look so good, Blondie."

"Nice Tangled reference." I murmured and pulled my fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Rory asked looking back down at Madison.

"He's as worn out as I am and still mad at the nurses and such." He nodded.

"Well go get some sleep. I'll watch her." I didn't move. "Come on, I got this."

"But..." I couldn't peel my eyes off the slackened face of my sleeping daughter.

"Go." Rory said reaching out to pull me towards the door.

"Make sure to test the milk on your hand-"

"Right, to see if it's too hot." I nodded and lingered in the doorway a few more moments. Finally, I turned away and went down to my bedroom. I opened the door and watched my husband take off his shirt.

"Hi." I whispered and sat down behind him. I rubbed his shoulders until he visibly relaxed.

"Shouldn't I be doing this for you?" I shrugged and collapsed between his shoulder blades. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine." I closed my eyes. I felt Gale's hand searching for me and I let my leg fall around him. I don't remember turning and getting into the sheets.

"Goodnight." Gale whispered as he pulled me into his side.


	8. Rescue Mission

**Sugar Cakes: Thanks for the reviews!**

**JJ: I loved writing the Red Riding Hood story! My favorite so far! I'll do I follow up chapter of the hospital scene for ya.**

**Madge survived bombing and is currently being forced into the mission to rescue Peeta from the Cap. AU. **

* * *

She hoped no one would recognize her. Madge had been to the Capitol a lot as a child. The government knew her when she came with her father. She looked over at Gale. His eyes were concentrating on the tunnel road. "What if..." she said to him.

"Don't." He said gruffly.

"But what if..." she sighed and looked out at the black tunnel walls.

"Then... I don't know." He sighed. "Get out of there."

"But what about Peeta?" She said. "We can't leave him there."

"No- you leave him and get yourself out. Do you understand?" His grey eyes flickered over her.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered. "I never wanted you to do this." He growled, his knuckles turning white on the wheel.

"I guess... I felt the need to prove myself." Madge murmured. "To the others."

"Haymitch used you." Gale said, shaking his head.

"Stop saying that." She said, grabbing his hand and pressing her lips to it. "You said that last night too."

"I know but I'm right." He said.

"Alright." She pulled on her new short brown hair. The curly ends were fun to spring between her fingers. The car slowed as they reached the gate. "This is my stop." She said, oddly cheerful.

"I could back up right now." He said, not meeting her eye.

"I'll be fine, Gale." She said and opened the car door.

"I love you." He said, grabbing her arm.

"I know." She said and leaned forward. Gale kissed her slowly, to make the moment last. She smiled as she pulled away. Gale tried to memorize everything about her. "I love you too."

"I'll be here." He reminded her. "Remember that you're my first priority. Not Mellark."

"I know." She said for the second time. Gale sat for an hour. He watched the darkened tunnel in front of him. He couldn't stop imagining her smiling face as she ran through the gate to him. When Peeta finally could be seen through the shadows he stood, getting out of the jeep.

"Where is she?" He called. Peeta limped against the wall.

"She told me to leave her." The blonde called out to him.

"No, no, no." Gale slammed the door, "that wasn't the plan." He leaned down covering his sweating face with a hand.

"She'll be out." Peeta said, looking behind him as he closed the gate behind him.

"It was never about you." Gale snarled, "this whole thing." Gale opened and slammed the car door again. "She wanted people to think she wasn't worthless."

"She's brave, she isn't worthless." Peeta's eyebrows knitted together.

"I told her that." He sighed, "but she didn't want to hear it from me." He turned away from the man across from him. "It was your damn girlfriend." Gale leaned against the tunnel wall in front of the car. "I don't understand why her opinion matters so damn much."

"You love Madge." Peeta said, finally realizing.

"Of course I love her." Gale said turning back to Peeta. "She's wearing my engagement ring."

"I should have told her to leave me." Peeta said after the initial shock of the situation.

"You should have." Gale growled. "You should have said that a thousand times." Gale opened the car door and slid into his seat. "Get in." He gestured to the passenger seat.

"Planning to leave without me, Mr. Hawthorne?"

"Wasn't planning on it." He smiled looking up at his fiancée. "I wanted Mellark to feel bad."

"Looks like it worked." Madge made Peeta shift to the back. "He looks like some fed him baby food." She closed the door. Gale laughed loudly and reversed the car.

"Was she there the whole time?" Peeta murmured.

"Not the whole time." Madge grinned.

"There was a sheer moment of panic there." Gale said, pressing on the accelerator. They shot out of the tunnel in silence.

"Good." Madge smiled slightly, "wanted to keep you on your toes."

Gale scoffed, "I knew you could do it."

* * *

**Review! At any time you can PM me requests or review requests. OR send me a message on my Tumblr page: monkeyinaspaceship. **

**Erin**


	9. Club Woes

**Madge finds Gale in a club after the war. **

* * *

Madge watched them from across the room. The condensation of her drink was pooling on top of her hand and her palm had gone numb to the cold. "Stop it." Her friend said.

"Roxanne, I can't." She sighed.

"He doesn't even know you're alive- literally." Her friend's eyes bulged out of her head as she exaggerated.

"I know." Madge frowned.

"Are we going to come here every night just to watch him?" Roxanne waved her hand about, "because it's going to get boring for one of us." Her tall friend turned back to the bar, ordering another drink.

"I know." Madge said and looked into her glass.

"And if he does notice you..." Roxanne said, pausing to take a long drink, "what are you going to say?" She laughed dryly, "oh hey Gale... I'm alive. Turns out your perfect little girlfriend has been helping the Capitol this whole time so that she didn't lose her life."

"I don't know." Madge cried out. "I get he would never understand. It kills me to see him now but I deserve the pain." Madge said and looked back across the dance floor. "Where did he go?" Roxanne turned away from the bar.

"Oh." She said, looking over Madge's shoulder.

"Did he leave with that girl? I knew he would." Madge said and looked down at her bright green pumps and skinny jeans.

"No, I didn't." Madge spun around, tipping some of her drink onto the floor.

"And I am going to be on my way..." Roxanne said, moving towards the dance floor.

"Madge," Gale nodded at her.

"Gale." She squeaked.

"You've been in here a lot." He murmured. "I've been watching you every time you look away from watching me."

"Why haven't you said anything?" She whispered, not trusting her voice.

"I didn't know what I was going to say. I just coming back to the club, hoping something will come to me."

"Has it come to you?" Madge set down her glass. Her hands were shaking and her lip had started to quiver.

"I think so."

"I'll answer anything." She sighed. "Any of your questions you have about my disappearance. I'm tired of the lying and the constant nightmares." He smiled sadly.

"I don't care about any of that." He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She could see the blue of tears pooling in her eyes.

"I don't ever want to part with you." He continued. She let out a relieving sigh.

"Oh same, Gale." She pressed herself against him. Running her hand over his cheek and down his neck.

"I want you to marry me." He choked out. "Please." Madge leaned back.

"What?" She cried out.

"That's what I came up with." He whispered. "Please."

"If you knew what I've done," He cut her off with a soothing kiss.

"We have a file on you at base. All the things you've done and all the things they've done _to you_." He pushed her hair off her face.

"But..." She searched for another reason.

"Just marry me." He said, searching her eyes.

"I will." She smiled.

* * *

**So yeah. :D**

**Erin**


	10. Complications

**Alrighty. This is my first request. It's the complications scene before "New Parents."**

**Gale's POV**

* * *

I could feel my voice becoming hysteric, "what sort of complications?" My head snapped to each concentrating nurse. "Someone answer me."

"Move back, Mr. Hawthorne." One of the nurses grabbed my arm. I fought her, bringing myself back to grab Madge's hand.

"No, Gale!" Madge screamed as nurses tried to move me around the room away from my wife.

"I'm right here." I called over one of the nurse's head. "You're going to be just fine."

"Your wife is suffering from Shoulder Dystocia, Mr. Hawthorne." I tried to move around the nurse.

"Just please." I sighed and tried to force myself out of the corner of the room again. "Is she going to be okay?" I was on the verge of screaming.

"You need to calm down, Mr. Hawthorne." The nurse soothed. I watched as they forced Madge onto her back from her original position on her knees.

"Please" She looked helpless as she was surrounded by nurses. Her face was red with pain and her mouth slackened with another gut piercing scream. I fought the nurse easily and was trying to get back by Madge's side.

"I'll escort you outside." The nurse murmured, looking back at my wife.

"No, I don't want to. Please. No. Madge! Madge." She watched me be forced from the room. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Gale!" She screamed and grabbed the nearest nurse to her.

"You're going to be fine." I screamed as the door slammed in my face. "You're going to be..." the words died in my mouth. I backed away from the closed door.

"Are you alright, Sir?" A young nurse asked, putting her hand on my shaking arm. "Do you need a chair?"

"No, I want to be with my wife." I snarled. The nurse blinked up at me, clearly surprised at the venom in my voice, and then patted my arm.

"Sorry to have disturbed you." She murmured and made her way back to the front desk. I looked around and then pounded on the door.

"Let me back in." I said looking down at the handle.

"Sir, you're disrupting the piece." A large man said, walking towards me. His white coat and shining badge showed he was a doctor.

"Please." I said, looking him square in the eye. "I want to be with my wife." The doctor glanced at the door in front of me.

"Behave," he warned jokingly and had a nurse unlock the door. I walked in with the doctor. The nurses looked tired and so did Madge.

She was holding a bundle of blankets to her chest, her eyes were fluttering open and closed. "Mm Gale." She murmured when I took her hand.

"Hi you." I smiled but my eyes lingered on the moving blanket.

"Take her..." She sighed and lifted the blanket with shaking arms.

"Her?" I smiled and eagerly cradled the baby. The girl in my arms was warm under all the blankets they had wrapped her in.

"Yeah," Madge smiled. "She's so beautiful." Her eyes drooped with fatigue. My daughter's red face poked through the blankets. I left Madge's side and collapsed into a chair.

"Hey baby girl." I whispered and drew a finger through her short dark hair. She squirmed and blinked up at me. "Look at those pretty eyes." I smiled.

"What's her name?" One of the nurses asked me carefully. They probably thought I was going to snap.

"Consult my sleeping wife." I said softly. "That's not my department."

"We'll be back in an hour." The nurse whispered and closed the shade behind Madge. I ignored her.

"What are we going to name you?" I wondered. My daughter open and closed her mouth, her eyes were wide and curious as they drifted around the room.

"How about Penny?" I smiled.

"That's a dog's name." Madge muttered.

"Meredith?" I asked looking up at Madge. "After your mother." She turned on her side.

"No..." She said.

"Are we going to continue the long line of 'm' names?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Can we?" I chuckled. Like she needed to ask. Both of them already had me wrapped around my finger.

"Of course." I looked back my daughter, her little hand had now been exposed and the fabric of her onesie was reaching towards my thumb.

"How about... Marcy?" I made a face. "Okay not Marcy." She snorted.

"Mason?"

"That's a boy's name, love."

"Right..." I gave my daughter my thumb.

"May." Madge said, dreamily.

"She was born in August..." I said and rolled my eyes.

"So?" Madge sighed, "fine..."

"Mackenzie." I lingered, hoping Madge would like it.

"Weird." She groaned. "Melanie."

"Not bad." I said. "I can call her Melly."

"Okay, no." Madge laughed.

"Meg." I said. Madge smiled softly.

"I like that." I grinned. "We can name our next daughter that."

"Next daughter?!" I cried out, "oh no." I said and stood. "We're not having another." I said and stormed around the room. "I hate hospitals now, Madison is the last. I'm sorry. I can't go through the last 9 hours again. I can't go through the last 9 months again! I gave myself headaches every day worrying."

"Madison?" Madge whispered. "It's perfect."

"Huh?" I said, trying to remember what I just said.

"You just called the baby Madison- in your loud rant that was unnecessary."

"Oh..." I said. "Hey, Madison." I smiled and handed her to Madge.

"We can shorten it to Madi if we want." Madge said and kissed the newborn's forehead.

"Maybe I should change my name in Male." Madge raised an eyebrow. "Kidding.." I smirked. "I was kidding." I grumbled.

* * *

**Review! Start sending some requests! **

**Erin**


	11. Boating

**More on the Hawthorne Fam. In the POV of Madge. **

* * *

The wind was moving the boat back and forth in the dark water. The sun was high in the sky and casting a glow on the waves around us. The shade of the boat was helping with the heat. The two older children had gathered around the back of the boat.

Madison and Rowan were fighting about who got to perform their trick first. It mostly involved just jumping off the boat into the water but my husband and I let them have their fun. I pulled on my wet bathing suit. It was uncomfortable against my newly protruding stomach.

I looked over at my husband who was laughing loudly after making faces at the toddler in his arms. Meg grabbed onto her bottle and had began to shake it madly with happiness. I opened my arms and took a heavy two year old into my grasp.

Madison looked over her shoulder. Her dark brown hair had matted onto her back. She smiled, her two front teeth missing. "Watch this, Dad!" She cried and plugged her nose cascading into the water. My husband cringed but clapped when she bobbed to the surface.

"Relax." I muttered, grabbing at the squirming toddler in my arms. Her hands found my cheeks, pushing them together. "She has a life jacket on." My words jumbled together.

"I'm sorry..." My husband laughed and looked away for a second. "Didn't quite catch that last thing." I glared and peeled off my daughter's small hands.

"They're safe." I gestured to the life vests. Madison climbed aboard and struck a pose.

"Well?" She grinned and tapped her foot impatiently. "What rating was that?"

"Ten." My husband winked.

"Again?" The eldest child groaned. "Dad... that's the fourth ten."

"I'm very predictable." Madi sighed and reached for her towel. Rowan got up, his crazy dark hair, windblown in every direction under his blue baseball cap.

"My turn?" He asked. Gale got up from his chair and collected his son in his arms. "No!" Row yelled and latched onto his father. "Mom!" He cried.

"Always asking mom to rescue you." My husband tisked. I laughed.

"Let him go." I grinned and moved Meg to my other knee.

"But..." My husband pouted like a child at me. I rolled my eyes and removed my daughter's grip from my hair.

* * *

**Review and Request. **

**Erin**


	12. The New Katniss

**Request from Sugarcakes123: Gale gets to interview Madge as his personal assistant. Hope it's what you wanted!**

** Is this an okay format for request or would you rather they were anon? **

**Gale's POV. Modern AU. **

* * *

I walked into the lobby. People parted like the red sea as I stepped off the elevator and walked to my office. I answered soft good mornings and hellos from my staff. Someone handed me a leather planner and a coffee. I looked through the list of meetings through the day.

I opened the tall glass doors of my lounge and glided past a young lady, looking down at her cell phone. I shook my head and turned into my office. It was quiet. The sun flooded the office from the large picture windows behind my desk. My computer hummed as I turned it on. I leaned back and then leaned forward to the black phone in front of me.

I called the front desk of my lounge. "Katniss." I said curtly, "shit." I hung up. "I don't have a assistant." I muttered and smacked my forehead. My computer binged with unanswered emails. I reached for my mouse and read through the memos.

"Ah ha! Personal assistant." I read through the email and looked at the clock. "She's late." I murmured. I sat back rereading emails and answering a few important ones. "Wait a moment." I stood and crossed the room in a second.

I stuck my head out of the heavy black door. The young lady was wearing a streamline strapless lilac dress and had her blonde hair pinned up. I checked my planner, "uh Ms. Undersee?" I looked up. She had dropped her phone into her designer purse and collected her things.

"Hello." She nodded curtly. I moved aside to let her in. I couldn't help watching her backside as she swayed towards one of my winged chairs. I fixed my tie and walked around my desk.

"Mr. Hawthorne." I said and extended my hand. Her big blue eyes flickered to my outstretched hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Her voice lingered in my head. It was clear and nice to listen to. Unlike Katniss' bored tone. Her handshake was firm and her hands were soft. They didn't smell like gross berries like Katniss' hands.

"The pleasure is mine." I smiled and leaned back in the swivel chair. She handed me a prepared folder of her personal credentials. I looked over it quickly.

I must have made a face because she said quickly, "is something wrong?" I looked up at her and shook my head.

"Can you type?"

"Without looking at the keys." She said and smiled.

"Can you send an email?"

"Within a second." She nodded.

"Can you answer a telephone?"

"Hello, Gale Hawthorne's office of Hawthorne Publishing. How can I be an assistance?" She said loud and without falter.

"My dear, you are over qualified." She smiled shyly. "When can you start?" Her smile fell and she glanced at her gold watch.

"Now." She said and made eye contact once more.

"I don't need to show you to your desk." She gathered her things and left as fast as she had appeared. At lunch one of co-workers stopped me.

"Hey Thom." I nodded and shook his hand.

"How is the new Katniss?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"I almost wish I had a new assistant."

"That bad?" He made a face.

"God no." I said and topped off my ice tea. "I want nothing more than to take her back to my apartment and show her a good time." Thom smirked.

"Then you won't mind if I do?" He moved around me and set his tray next to the little blonde.

"Hell's teeth." I muttered.

* * *

**Review!**

**Erin**


	13. Prom Night

**Modern AU. **

* * *

Madge gathered her skirts one hand. With the other she reached out to the banister. Each step was a struggle in the tall shoes she had borrowed from her mother's closet. When she reached the first floor, she relaxed. Her skirts fell around her a mixture of blues and greens.

Now all she had to do is stand in front of the fireplace for endless picture taking until her date came. He wasn't her parent's first choice for a boyfriend or a prom date but Madge couldn't help but adore him. They were lab partners in second period, Chem. At first she couldn't stand his come backs and smart tone but the more they worked together and met outside of class the more she knew she couldn't be without him.

Her mother dragged her across the living room and positioned her in the exact spot Madge had envisioned standing. Her father was messing with the camera settings and swearing under his breath. this whole thing was began to be a disaster.

Madge reached up to touch her hair. There was so much hairspray that the hair had dried out completely and felt like straw. "Don't mess with your hair." Her mother snapped, "It looks great." It had been piled up on her head with a mess of curls and shiny bobby pins. She glanced out the window at the setting sun.

Her dad gave a triumphant yell and the first flash took over the room. Madge squinted and looked down at her shoes. "Smile, darling." Her mother said pointing to her own dimples. She smiled and her eyes were blinded by flash.

"I wasn't blinking right?" She asked her father.

"No, you look beautiful." Madge smiled slightly and pulled at the corset of the dress. The doorbell rang and she snapped her head up to look at the door. Her mother wandered off and Madge couldn't take her eyes off the foyer doorway.

"Don't you clean up nice." She heard her mother astonish.

"Thanks." Gale murmured. He came out of the foyer and offered her a small smile. In a second she melted into his side to kiss his cheek.

"Beware of the flash." She whispered in his ear. He chuckled and ran a finger over her exposed back.

"MM beware of the flesh." He whispered back. She blushed and moved aside to let him shake hands with her father. They spent an hour with plastered smiles and aching cheeks but soon they were stuffing themselves in her father's small convertible.

"Drive safely." Madge's father grunted.

"Have _fun_." Her mother said and blew kisses. Madge rolled her eyes but blew kisses back.

"You ready for this?" Gale smiled and pulled the car into reverse. He turned to look over his shoulder and left the long driveway.

"Ready as ever." She beamed and waved to her father and mother.

* * *

**Review & Request!**

**Erin**


	14. Harsh Night

**Request from site. {When I get the okay for the request form or another idea I'll update this.}**

**Gale's POV. Seam living, AU.**

* * *

It was like any other night. I was just getting out of the mines. Thom and I were laughing about a recurring joke between ourselves. It was warm out and the cicadas were screaming in our ears. We parted ways as I headed home to my beautiful wife and him to his growing family.

Madge had told me that she was pregnant a few weeks ago. The feeling of elation had filled me from my toes up. Now I couldn't wait until I got to see her. The seam was darkening and only a few of the lights around me flickered on. Only miners were out on the street.

I counted the houses, even though I knew exactly which one was ours. Madge had made red and white checkered curtains for the windows facing the road. She was constantly washing the coal dust out of them. I smiled slightly of the friendly glow of our house.

I opened the door and walked in. The house was filled with the smell of cooking rabbit and potatoes. I took a deep breath and dumped my dirty things in a large rubber tub by the door. I removed my boots and glanced into the kitchen.

Madge wasn't swaying her hips at the counter. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Babe?" I called. I walked back, opening the bedroom door. Blonde hair could be seen on the other side of the bed. "Madge?" I whispered.

A painful cry sent a shiver down my spine. In a second I was on the other side of the room. Blood coated the floor around the pool of my wife's short denim dress. She held onto the sheets hanging off the side of the bed.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot with tears and her face was red with sweat and pain. "Oh God." I whispered, trying to figure out the scene playing out around me.

"Help me." She choked out. "Gale..you have to help me." Another cry broke through the quiet house. As Madge leaned against the bed, I got down in front of her. I was afraid to touch her. She looked ready to break.

Finally the word came to me, miscarriage. Madge had lost the baby. My own body shook. "What do I do?" I wondered aloud. Madge's hair had matted to her forehead and she made eye contact again.

"Mrs. Everdeen," she whispered. I reached out to her cheek, cupping it in my palm.

"It'll be okay." I said calmly. She leaned into my touch and nodded. I stood quickly, running back to the front door. I pulled on my boots and ran out into the night. It wasn't a long run to the Everdeen's but my breath was coming at spurts when I pounded on their door.

Mrs. Everdeen was wiping her hand on a cloth when she opened the door. Prim peaked around her confused. "Gale?" She asked, surprised to see me at the hour.

"It's Madge." I bit out. "She's had a miscarriage." It was the first time saying it out loud. It was hard coming to the realization of what was really happening. "You have to help me, I don't know what to do." Mrs. Everdeen and Prim gathered their things.

"Come on," Prim said sweetly and took my arm. "Everything will be okay." I let out an shaky laugh.

"Thanks." I said and patted her hand.

* * *

**Review!**

**Erin**


	15. Advice

**Request from JabberJayJiffy: Rory came to his sister-in-law for girl advice. (I changed it around a bit. Sorry in advance.!)**

* * *

Madge rubbed her hand over the soft armrest of the chair she was lounging in. It was raining outside and she had set up a pail in the middle of the room to catch the falling rain drops. The metal ping was alluring and she couldn't stop waiting for the noise to reach her ears.

Rory was pulling on a string on the pocket of his corduroys and was leaning against the tall cushions of the couch. "What do I do?" Rory asked, letting go of the string and looking down at his hands.

"Well, first off, I would stop bringing it up all the time." Madge said.

"It's hard though, if I don't remind him then he might forget." Rory sighed.

"I don't think he would forget, he has a lot on his mind right now but he wouldn't forget."

"You really think so?"

"Oh, sure." Madge smiled, and leaned back in the chair.

"Are you going to talk him into it?" Rory asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Err... I don't want to interfere." Madge said and tugged on her braid.

"You'll talk to him though." Rory said, nodding.

"But Rory, I should probably stay out of this." She grumbled, "I mean..."

"Gale listens to you, or he should." Rory turned his head to the side.

"I could mention it but I can't convince him." Madge said, struggling, "he doesn't work like that."

"I know that, he's my brother but come on Madge you're his..."

"If Gale wants to take you to the Hob and the woods then he will. I'm not going to tell him what to do." She said loudly and bit her lip. Rory sunk back into his chair.

"Jeez." He sighed, "I knew you couldn't help." Madge groaned.

"Have you talked to your mom about this?" She asked.

"No, she would never understand." Rory rolled his eyes.

"So you came to me?" She laughed, "never mind- I get it. Have you explained this all to Gale?" She wondered, "or did you just say you wanted to go?"

"I just said I wanted to go." He said and casted a worried glance. "Why?"

"I think Gale would change his mind, or begin to, if he knew where you were coming from." Madge said.

"You're right." Rory perked up. "He probably would."

"And at the same time... he would probably say it was too dangerous." Rory sagged and pulled on the string once more.

"He let you go." Rory muttered.

"Oh, I see. Is this what it's really about?" Madge said and crossed the room, sitting next to Rory.

"I don't understand how you got to go." Rory looked over at her.

"I don't want to say it was different... but it was different." She sighed, "It was in some way an experiment. Gale wanted to get- I don't know- some sort of reaction out of me. It was stupid."

"Do you like living here?" Rory cut in, and gestured around the small seam house.

"It's home." Madge smiled, looking around.

"But it's so different then..." Rory looked down at his hands.

"It is." Madge said softly.

"Do you miss that life?" Madge draped her arm around her brother-in-law.

"No." She admitted. "I like this one too much. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I won't ask Gale about the woods anymore. Or the hob. When he wants to take me, he can take me." Madge dropped her arm.

"Alright..." She said, a little surprised by the outburst.

"Thanks for your time." Rory mumbled.

"Oh, it's alright, the baby is sleeping any way." She walked the tall boy to the door and watched him run out into the rain.

"That was eventful." Gale said coming out of the bedroom, when Madge shut the door.

"Seriously." Madge sighed and walked over to sag against her husband.

"It's too bad he didn't know I was here."

"I think he knew at the end." Madge smirked.

"You think so?" Gale said and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know so." She giggled and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. Gale's arms wrapped around her when they parted.

"Did you mean what you said about..." Madge cut him off with another kiss.

"Of course." She smiled.

* * *

**I think this will be a two parter. Rory will come back and THEN ask about girls. hahaha **

**Erin**


	16. Girl Talk

**Part two of JabberJayJiffy's request. **

* * *

Rory had come back from the woods with a bounce in his step. Madge had seen him approaching from the window. She opened the front door and leaned against the wall. Rory smiled and took off his muddy boots.

"Man oh man." He beamed. "They're really something."

"I'll say." Madge said, and shook her head. "You can tell you had the time of your life."

"I shot a squirrel." Rory said and ran a hand through his hair, "Gale said that it was hard to do, but I did it."

"That's great." Madge laughed and took his coat from him. She turned when the back bedroom filled with a loud wail. "Sorry, that's..." she turned from her brother-in-law and ran into the other room. The cradle was rocking slowly when Madge leaned over and lifted the crying child out.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing, just telling mama that he's awake." Madge sighed and held her son to her chest.

"Alright." Rory moved aside to let Madge through. They sat together on the couch in silence for a few moments. "Madge..."

"Yeah?" She asked and looked over at him.

"I have some things on my mind."

"Well, you can tell me- if you think it would help." She offered a sympathetic smile.

"You know... how girls feel." Rory said slowly. Madge giggled.

"Sure, since I am one."

"Right." Rory said and folded his hands in his lap.

"Do you want to talk about girls?" Madge asked, leaning forward as if to hear a secret.

"I don't know." Rory groaned, "there is this one..." he said.

"Tell me about her." Madge smiled and rocked the baby in her arms.

"She's pretty plain. For a girl, I mean. She doesn't dress up or anything. Most girls from the seam don't usually but I just wanted to put that out there. Her name is... never mind." He smiled slightly, "her hair is long." He held a hand up to his rib cage, "like this long. It's brown too like creamy milk chocolate." His hands were animated as he explained, "Her eyes are large too, like doe eyes, wide and super curious about everything. I'm not sure what color they are but if I had to guess-"

"You don't know what color her eyes are?" Madge cried out.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that." Rory said, "I meant- I didn't know how to describe them. You know how the fog creeps in from the forest after a particularly hot day?" Madge nodded, "that color. Sometimes they're hard to look at, you know? Because they're so captivating and everything." Madge laughed.

"Sure, yeah." She grinned. Madge ran her finger over the smooth skin of her son.

"She has really pink cheeks too, like she is always blushing. God, it's so..." He looked up and his ears turned red, "anyway." He sighed. "Every time I'm around her, I don't know what to say. I get all choked up. I _never _get this way around girls." Madge chewed on her lip to keep from squealing.

"So you haven't actually talked to her?"

"No, I have." He nodded, "it's just been small talk and what not."

"Maybe you should start writing down ideas of conversation starters or what not."

"Do you think that will work?" He asked. Madge shifted the baby in her arms.

"It worked for Gale." She winked. Rory threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"I'll try that then." He beamed, "her name is Asher." He murmured.

"Rory and Asher?" His ears turned red. "I like it." She smiled. Gale opened the door and walked in.

"Hey you three." He grinned.

"See you later." Rory said to Madge. He reached out to his nephew and ran a hand through his hair.

"Leaving already?" Gale muttered, watching his brother, pull on his shoes.

"Yeah- I have some things to do. Bye." Gale closed the door behind his brother and turned his head.

"What was that all about?" He took off his boots and sank down next to his wife and son.

"He's starting a list of conversation starters." Gale's neck turned red.

"Is that so." He murmured. Madge giggled and kissed his cheek. Gale reached out and took his son under the arm pits, setting him against his shoulder. "Who is the lucky little lady?" Madge pinched her fingers together, pulling them across her mouth.

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

**Review! **

**Erin**


	17. Separation

**Request from SugarCakes123: Roles are switched. Gale is the soft, quiet mayors son that plays the piano where Madge is the moody one that hates even the colour of flowers. **

* * *

Unflawed music danced around the room like waves. The tone was blissful in the dark room. The sun was hidden behind grey clouds that moved over the district slowly. The long pale fingers traveled from each white and black key, pounding and gliding.

Gale's nose was scrunched up as he concentrated on the notes in front of him. Only pausing to push his glasses up on his nose. There came a knocking on the back door and all at once the music stopped filling the room. He swiveled on the bench and stood.

Madge was standing on the other side of the door. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and she was rocking back and forth on her heels. She looked bored, her long dark hair was curled around her ears and then fell limply down her back. He fixed his blonde hair in the mirror.

She looked up when he opened the door suddenly. He came out to join her on the porch. "Hi.." he said shyly. His other friend Katniss, raised her eyebrows at him. Gale ignored her.

"Uh, hi." Madge said and glanced at Katniss. She shrugged.

"Hey." Gale said again, and offered a smile to the two of them.

"We brought those strawberries you wanted." Madge said, Katniss handed him the sack. Gale opened it slightly and looked at them. "Are they to your liking?" Madge grumbled.

"Oh, sure." Gale smiled and held up a finger. "One second." Katniss and Madge exchanged another glance as Gale ran into the house. He came out with the money and laid it out in Katniss' hand. "So I was thinking, Madge." She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him.

"You can think?" She gasped and pressed a hand to her chest, "the Mayor's kid can think." She whispered to Katniss and snorted.

"Give him a break." Katniss laughed, awkwardly. Gale rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right... ha ha... so I was thinking that you and I could go to the spring fling." He said, only looking down on Madge. She blushed scarlet and looked over at Katniss in dismay.

"Me? You want to take me?" She laughed loudly, "no, I couldn't."

"You... couldn't?" Gale sighed and gave Katniss a trying shrug.

"Hardly." Madge snorted, "because you're- you." She made a face.

"What does that mean?" He muttered.

"You're the Mayor's kid. How could you even stand being out with me? I'm from the _seam_. Our kind don't mix." She pointed a finger at my chest then hers.

"Well they should." I said, keeping my jaw from hardening into a mean sneer, "we live in the same district, go to the same school..." she cut me off.

"But that doesn't matter though, does it?" She snapped, "because you can clearly see the line separating us, you can see the physical appearance that makes us different, can see the wealth and well being." She shook her head.

"That doesn't matter to me." I whispered, "you just fail to realize that." Madge starred. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"It matters to me." Madge muttered, "I think it will always matter to me." Katniss and Madge turned and walked off the Mayor's property. Gale hung around the door, watching them until they were out of sight.

* * *

**Review!**

**Erin**


	18. Go Fish

**Madge's POV. **

* * *

"Do you have any eights?"

"Go fish."

"Do you have a four?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, how about a two?"

"Nope, go fish."

"It is impossible for me to have more cards."

"Is that a forfeit?"

"No..."

"Good, now do you have any aces?"

"Unfortunately."

"You have the whole draw pile in your hands. So do you have any tens?"

"Uh... actually... wait... yes."

"Awesome, how about a four?"

"Didn't you already ask about a four?"

"Yeah, but I need another one."

"Here"

"Perfect- I think I'm going to win."

"Do you?"

"You have a bazillion cards and I have one."

"Yeah- you're going to win."

"Do you have... a three?"

"Do I have a three?" Gale murmured and looked through all the cards in his hands. "I don't think I do." His eyes lit up within a second, "HA GO FISH!" He threw his cards at his son and threw his hands up in the air. "Beat that, Rowan!" My husband did a victory lap around the room.

"Seriously?" I laughed and walked over to tousle my son's hair. "You haven't even won yet." I commented and looked at the scattered cards. Gale stopped and sighed.

"Oh, right." Rowan laughed and stood up, throwing his cards down on the pile.

"No, he forfeited this game a while ago, I'm going over to the Mellark's." Gale narrowed his eyes.

"No we're going to finish this game."

"Face it, Dad. You really suck at playing Go Fish." Rowan shut the front door behind him. I snorted and started picking up the cards around me.

"Spoken like a true ten year old." Gale rolled his eyes.

"Please- if we had played another game. I would have defiantly won." He picked up the card box and took a stack from me.

"Hey Dad, are you finished playing Go Fish? If so you promised me you would play Scrabble." Madison leaned against the wall, holding the game board and letters in hand.

"Sure." Gale said and put the cards onto the coffee table. I grabbed his arm before he could walk off.

"Do you remember the last time you played Scrabble?" He gave me a look and then stopped.

"Oh." He said, his eyes widening comically, "yeah." He turned back to Madison.

"Madi- think we could play another game?" She sighed.

"Sure let me go get Monopoly." I shook my head again.

"Monopoly isn't a good idea either..." My husband trailed off.

"Life then..." I gave Gale another look, "aw man, how do you screw up Life?" My daughter groaned. She left calling Meg's name.

"I have a game we can play." Gale murmured against the skin of my neck. I pulled away, turning towards the kitchen table.

"Is it who can set the table faster? Because I think I'll win." Gale grabbed my hips before I could take another step towards the kitchen.

"No I was thinking of moving to the bedroom..." He whispered in my ear.

"Really? I don't think you're that good at that game either." I joked and giggled when he nibbled on my ear.

"Don't test me, Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Oh I wouldn't dare." I said, widening my eyes at him, "I remember your grades... you were the best test taker."

Gale threw his hands up and sauntered away muttering repeatedly, "I give up."

* * *

**Reviewwww and Request. **

**Erin**


	19. Sales Pitch

**Request from SugarCakes123: meet the parents dinner with Gale and Madge's parents. Changed it to be just Gale meeting Madge's parents. Hope you don't mind!**

**Modern AU. Madge's POV. **

* * *

I made note of the dull throb in the back of my head. I was nervous to say the least. It had been a while since Gale and I had started to see each other and I had finally had the guts to ask him to dinner with my parents. The travelling salesmen wasn't like anyone I had dated before so I wasn't sure how the dinner would work out.

I fixed her hair for the fourth time in the mirror. My blonde ringlets were pulled back in a high ponytail. I pulled down my light pink layered chiffon tank and black sequined shorts and glided out of the bathroom. My apartment was so small that the faint smell of cooking asparagus was filling every room from the kitchen.

I walked out into the living room and began to set my narrow dining room table. The door bell sounded and I tried not to run over to buzz my guests into the building. I opened the door slightly and went back to placing the food on oven mitts scattered on the table. I turned with a pounding heart when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Guys." I smiled when my parents came in. I walked over, kissing both of them on the cheek. "How was the drive, was the traffic bad?" I asked and moved back to the table, pulling chairs out for them.

"Not too bad." My mother said, hanging up her Burberry trench coat.

"I didn't have to honk at a single soul." My father winked and placed his Nautica rain jacket on the hook below.

"Well, that's good." I bit her lip, looking my mother's extensive diamonds she had chosen to wear and champagne gold Cartier watch. If that didn't drive away Gale, I sighed. My father rolled up his sleeves of his sweater and rubbed his hands together.

I hurried into the kitchen when the timer sounded and brought out the drenched in olive oil asparagus. I brought the dish over and set the plate out on the table. Then I looked at the time, he wasn't late yet, I reminded myself. I calmed my nerves by playing with the charm bracelet he had gotten me for my birthday.

Finally, the door bell sounded and I popped up to buzz in my boyfriend. My feet were already hurting in the dark Prada heels and I leaned against the wall, waiting for the tall dark haired man to walk in. When he did, I relaxed and ignored him when he rolled his eyes at me.

"We don't want what you're selling!" My father joked.

"Oh, Daddy." I groaned. Gale laughed loudly without any falter.

"I usually don't like what I'm selling either." He joked back and shook hands with my father and mother. "Gale," he said and nodded to the both of them.

"It's so good to have finally met you." My mother grinned, "we've heard so much about you."

"All good things, I hope." He smiled, and looked over at me. I closed the door and walked over to his side.

"Only the best," I murmured and pulled out a chair for him. I dished out food for my guests and watched Gale not even bat an eyelash when my mother started complaining about the women she played bridge with or when my father asked about his parents.

"My father, died when I was young." He said and cut another piece of his steak.

"That must have been very hard for you, growing up without a father." My own father grumbled. I wanted to smack myself in the forehead.

"It was a challenge, yes." Gale said dully, "but my mother and I worked through it."

"You're an only child then?" My mother asked.

"No, I have three other siblings, they were just too young to remember my father or when he died."

"Oh." My mother sighed.

"So give me the sales pitch!" My father said and clapped his hands, "I think I'm ready for this." Gale laughed loudly. I watched my father and Gale laugh as Gale gave his pitch in his sale's voice.

"What do you think?" Gale finished. My mother sent me her approving look from across the table. It was going well. I let out an even breath and relaxed in my chair.

"I'll take twenty!" My dad said and got out his Gucci leather wallet teasingly. It was a long night after that and Madge dished out lemon sorbet from the freezer. Gale and my parents were laughing about commercials they had recently had seen on television.

I gathered the bowls when we were finished and set them in the overflowing sink. "Well, we really must be going." My mother said, glancing down at her watch. Gale and I stood up with them. "It was so nice of you to host us, darling." My mother, kissed my cheeks.

"It was a pleasure." I murmured and took her hand in mine. She glanced over my shoulder and held her hand out to Gale.

"I'm still so glad to have met you." She said honestly, "I hope we see more of you in the future." My ears perked and I tried to keep my smile from broadening. My father and Gale shook hands and then had excused themselves from my apartment.

"Wow..." I said and kicked my heels across the room.

"Long night." Gale laughed.

"You can say that again." I groaned.

"Come on, I'll help you with the dishes." I took his outstretched hand, "then I can give you a sales pitch for moving towards the bedroom." I tossed my head back and laughed.

"We'll see if I want to buy."

* * *

**Review! **

**Erin**


	20. Confused Feelings

**Request from SugarCakes123: gale says he loves Madge, but she's not sure if she feels the same way.**

* * *

Gale reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Madge smiled shyly and looked up at the cloudless blue sky. "I was thinking..." he started and leaned away from her.

"Dangerous." She smirked and giggled lightly, "sorry- go on."

"I was thinking about us." He continued.

"What about us?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I don't know." He sighed, "what is this, you know, between us?"

"We're getting to be friends aren't we?" She smiled.

"Uh, sure." He said. They listened to the cicadas around them.

"Have you started that assignment for Ms. Rose yet?" Madge asked and dove into her yellow backpack.

"No." He said and rubbed the back of his neck, "I wasn't planning on doing it." He grumbled.

"Why not?" Madge asked and opened her folder.

"I don't need to." He said and made a face.

"Too cool for school, Hawthorne?" She smiled.

"Madge, what does it matter?" He snapped, "school is a waste of time- I'm just going to end up in mines anyway."

"What's gotten it you?" She glared.

"Nothing." He said and reached forward to pluck the grass out of the ground.

"It's something." She sat and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been acting weird lately. I can't figure it out."

"I love you." He blurted. Madge blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" She squealed and held her folder up to her mouth.

"It's been eating me away." He admitted. She put the folder down slowly.

"I don't know what to say." She sighed.

"There is a pretty obvious answer." Gale groaned and stood, turning to leave. "If it doesn't come to you." He shrugged. Madge watched him disappear beyond the tree line. She leaned forward, unsure if could allow herself any more movement.

"I love you." She whispered. His words bounced around her brain, until she began to cry. She didn't know what she felt with Gale. They had grown closer since Katniss had left but Madge wouldn't go straight to love. She stuffed her things back in and zipped it closed.

She threw her backpack around her shoulders and stood. Suddenly the blooming meadow seemed lonely. She walked out of the tree line and out into the square. Her hands were shaking as she tried to think through the last few months with Gale.

Sure, her stomach flipped every time he laughed. And sure, she blushed every time he complimented her. But Madge just thought that was a silly crush. She could picture his smile and glower in the back of her mind. She stopped Gil Mellark in his tracks.

Her smiled. "How can I help you?" He asked and leaned against the bakery wall.

"Hold this, will you?" She handed him her backpack.

"Uh... too lazy to go home?" He asked, "or a reason to come back to see me?"

"Neither." She said and left him. She started with a fast walk and then full out sprinted through the seam. She glanced around, unsure of where she was actually going.

"Are you lost?" She jumped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes actually." She looked over his shoulder, "I'm looking for Gale Hawthorne."

"I think he buried himself alive." Gale shrugged.

"That's too bad... I wanted to tell him that I love him too."

"Seriously too bad." Gale draped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him.

* * *

**Review! **

**Erin**


	21. Innocent Blue Eyes

**Request from SugarCakes123: Gale wants a divorce because Madge was caught cheating with peeta, although he changes his mind when he looks into her deep blue eyes. Once again changed it around again! The second request you sent I'm not sure if I'll do it much justice so I'm putting it on the back burner- that okay?**

**Enjoyyy... Gale's POV**

* * *

I tossed, turned and glanced at the clock. It was hardly an hour since I had forced myself into bed. Flashes of flesh and sheets crawled in the back of my mind. I still wasn't sure what I saw and at the same time I was certain of what I saw. I groaned quietly and sat straight up in bed.

"Babe, is something wrong?" Madge whispered sleepily and leaned against the head board.

"No." I said and threw my legs off the side of the bed. She wrapped an arm around and rubbed my chest.

"You never get up like this." She sighed and kissed his neck. I ignored the comment.

"I have a stomach ache." I muttered and got up, stumbling over heels and converse shoes to the bathroom. I turned on the lights and shut the door behind me. I leaned on the counter and watched my eyes search my reflection. I smack my palms into the granite and turned on the water.

The even trickle made me concentrate on something other than the utter feeling of betrayal. There came a soft knocking on the door, "do you need me to get you something?" I rolled my eyes and cupped my hands together under the tap. I splashed it against my face until it soaked my shirt straight through to the skin.

"No." I grunted and wiped my face with a towel. "How about you ask Mellark?" I threw open the door and slid back into bed.

"What about Peeta?" She whispered, "Gale, what are you talking about?" I looked up at her and snorted.

"Please, I saw you two the other night." Madge raised an eyebrow.

"You _saw _us?" She chuckled lightly again, "Explain exactly what you saw."

"I'd rather not and get on with the divorce." I sneered, "the image is still burnt into the back of my mind."

"Divorce?" She squealed and leaned against the end of the bed. "You might want to rethink that."

"I don't want to rethink anything." I snarled.

"Oh really, because I haven't seen him in over a month."

"You were at his apartment!" I cried, "You were in his bed!" I threw the sheets off myself and got into her face. She looked clearly confused.

"No, Gale. I haven't been in his apartment or his bed. What were _you _doing at his apartment?" She crossed her arms.

"I was dropping off the paperwork he needed for our core project next week." Gale said, her blue eyes were still as wide and curious as they were when we started.

"And you saw me there...?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, unwavering from her confused tone and innocent eyes.

"And I was with... Peeta?" I was beginning to doubt my twenty-twenty vision.

"I don't know." I sighed and grabbed my hair.

"Peachy." She glared, "when you figure it out. I want to be the first to know." She walked over to the bed and stole my pillow, throwing it in my direction. "You can march your ass down those stairs and sleep on the couch."

"So what you're saying is that you haven't slept with Mellark?" I wondered.

"NO!" She screamed and slapped me across the cheek.

"Then who did I see?"

"Some other blonde naked woman!" Madge cried. I scratched my head and headed for the doorway.

"I'm so sorry," I frowned, "really."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry that you actually thought I would cheat." She rested her hands on her hips.

"Guess the joke is on me." I shrugged and started to close the door.

"It really is." She scoffed, "since I found out yesterday that I'm carrying your child." I stopped in the doorway. The hair on the back of my neck rose and I started to turn around. A rush of air sent my eyes watering. The slam of the door shook the house.

"Hell's Teeth- what have I done?" I whispered.

* * *

**Review.**

**Erin**


	22. Sparring Chance

**Medieval**** AU.**

* * *

In the dimming candle light a stage coach pulled up to the palace gates. The horses were hardly a shadow in the raw early hours of the morning. The gate's keepers opened the heavy iron doors with a welcoming creaking sound that filled the silent night. Queen Hazelle looked out as the horses lurched forward. Extensive gardens spread out from the drive on either side. She reached out a hand to her son.

"We are here." He blinked and stretched, waking up from the long journey.

"Ah, good." He said and leaned forward to look out at the grounds. They trotted around a circle drive and were met by lanterns and warm smiles from servants and a few guards. The marble stairway was intimidating to Prince Gale. He even sent her an uneasy glance.

"We are just visiting." She reminded him. The door opened and someone offered their white gloved hand to the Queen, she nodded respectfully and reached out. Her dark purple skirts brushed against the ground and someone scrambled out to take them in hand. The Prince ignored the hands and welcoming smiles and pounded his black shoes up the stairs with his mother.

"Your chambers are this way, Your Highness." A young maid said as she carried sheets behind them. The Prince looked in every open room, memorizing and glowering at the expensive furniture and china that could be seen in each.

"The King will meet you in the morning, Milady." The maid smiled at the visiting Queen.

"Very well." She said as the guards opened her door for her. The Prince looked on as the doors closed.

"You're just down the hall." The Prince set a long stride as he walked up to the two heavy doors at the end of the hallway.

"Breakfast is in the conservatory if you're interested, Sir. Someone will be here to take you." He nodded and dismissed her.

* * *

"They must be seen together." The King paced in front of the visiting Queen.

"All in good time." Queen Hazelle said softly.

"How to get them together?" The King ran his hand over his growing beard.

"That's an easy question to answer. The difficult question is will they like each other?" The King pulled back his cape and sat back in a chair.

"I am sad to say my daughter is quite stubborn." He looked over at the Queen.

"My son is that way as well, probably more so."

"We have our work cut out for ourselves." The King sighed.

"We both agree they are the perfect pair for the kingdoms."

"By far." The King said, "Aye, your son and kingdom will be a powerful ally."

"Once we sort out capital affairs."

"Of course." He nodded. "What is the plan then?" He leaned forward, bracing his hand on the armrest.

"A sparring contest."

* * *

"Good morning." A cheerful maid smiled and led him out into the hall. The Prince raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to take you to the conservatory. For breakfast."

"I think I can find it on my own." The Prince brushed by her.

"Do you think so, Sir?" She asked.

"Easily." He said and left her at the top of the stairs. His tall leather boots made no sound on the floor and it was easy for the Prince to explore the extensive castle. There was a large cream door that was open in the slightest. Music poured out beautifully. He stopped and glanced in through the crack.

A grand piano was being played. The musician was a small blonde. Her fingers danced over the keys expertly and her dress displaced as she moved to the reach the farther keys. Gale moved to open the door further to see more of girl. Her bangs were pinned back by a sparkling pin but the rest of the hair was curling down to the middle of her back.

The girl was humming under her breath as she watched the sheet music in front of her. He walked in quietly and leaned against the wall, memorizing her in the state she was in. She ended the song and sighed, losing her perfect posture for a second. "You play very well." He remarked.

She jumped and turned, "you frightened me!" She cried out and stood, creating distance between them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She grabbed a fire poker from the holder and held it straight out at him, warningly.

"I am Prince Gale Hawthorne from the Twelfth Kingdom." She relaxed.

"Of course you are." She sighed and put the poker away. She smoothed out her champagne pink skirts. "Sorry about the..." She gestured at the poker.

"Understood." He laughed, "good that you go straight to defending yourself." He smiled. "That could have skewered my heart." She blushed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, good thing it did not." He walked over taking her arm.

"May I accompany you to breakfast?" She smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

"You should try the sparring grounds." The King said to the young Prince.

"Should I?" He smiled, "and what test is this?"

"Oh, not a test." The King said, and shook his head, "just offering you something to do."

"You should go." His mother nodded. Gale glanced out the windows of the library. "Will you?" His mother pressed.

"I could not pass up the offer." Gale nodded and stood. "If you excuse me." He nodded to his mother and the King.

* * *

Gale pulled on his armor and looked towards the field. Someone was already attacking a dummy with full combat skills. He snapped on his helmet and picked up his sword.

"Care to hit something living?" He asked the knight in front of him. They didn't answer, but did attack within the moment. "Whoa!" Gale cried and ducked, lashing out at the man in front of him. He glanced up to see the King watching from the balcony above. He was tripped up by the opponent. The sword was lingering over his heart.

"That could have skewered your heart as well." He froze, remembering that voice from earlier.

"You..." He murmured. His opponent dropped her sword and removed her helmet. Long blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders. She smiled brightly, her blue eyes glinting in the reflection of his armor.

"You are not the best Prince." She said, looking over him and getting to her feet. She offered him a hand.

"And you can say that to me?" He grumbled and took her hand, getting to his own feet.

"A Princess just beat you, are you not embarrassed?"

"A Princess...?" He murmured, confused. "Oh no." He groaned.

"You do not know who I am..." She giggled, "and the match got better!" She cried.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness." He apologized.

"For?" She smiled. "No need for a apology- you can make it up by walking me to my chambers. MM and please do call me Madge. Your Highness and Princess are starting to be a bore."

"It would be an honor... Madge."


	23. Two Truths and a Lie

**Request from Kendrix D. Brandon: Madge and Gale are already together but Gale doesn't stop being a playboy or pining over Katniss...but in the end... (not ruining it.) I changed it around a bit! **

**Also don't say anything about the name- I know there are more truths and lies. Get over it : )**

**Enjoyyy. Modern AU. **

* * *

Madge looked down at the glowing text. She sneered at the "have to work late," bullshit that Gale had sent her for the forth night in a row. Madge sat back on their king sized bed and glanced down at the glistening ring on her fourth finger.

She let out a frustrated scream and threw her phone down onto the shag carpet in front of her. Madge stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She knew he was out with her. That co-worker of his with the long brown hair.

The girl with the no care attitude and tight clothes. She looked down at her lace top with little jean shorts. Madge looked like a school girl. She sighed and reached out to her phone.

She looked through her contacts and smirked as she came upon his name. Madge pressed the call button and pulled off her engagement ring.

Gale lost his footing at the bar. His drink had almost left his hand when he saw who had just walked in.

"Isn't that your girl?" Thom smirked besides him, "damn she needs a leash." Gale's jaw dropped when he got a good look what she was wearing.

"Is that... Mellark... with her? Wait how...? I don't want to know." Katniss muttered, and reached for her whiskey. Gale gulped. Her milky white thighs peaked out from the second skin leather dress she had glued to her curvy body.

"I'm sorry- she needs handcuffs." Thom chuckled. Madge's make-up was all coal black and smoky unlike her usual pinks and browns. Her lips were deep red and plump as she smiled up at the blonde.

His fiancée giggled as Peeta Mellark's hand lingered further down her back in what Gale could only name, "dangerous territory." Thom whistled.

"I don't think you're getting married anymore." He gestured to her ring less hand.

"Thom." Gale said through grinding teeth, "shut up." Madge caught his eye and she reached up to kiss Peeta's cheek, pointing towards the bar.

"Careful, you'll break your glass." Katniss said and gestured to his grip. Madge sashayed towards them with a shit-eating grin on.

"Oh hey guys..." She said and leaned towards the bar between Gale and Katniss. Gale had to refrain leaning into her, she smelled like heaven. The bartender asked her what she wanted. "Beer in the bottle." Gale made a face.

She only drank cocktails, margaritas and martinis in his mind. The bartender took her bill and she turned to Gale. His eyes lingered on all her exposed skin then he finally met her baby blue eyes, "what are you doing?" He hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing." She smirked, "this doesn't look like work." Madge reached into her purse and pulled out her engagement ring. She dropped it into Gale's glass and watched it sink to the bottom. "Bye baby." She murmured and wandered back to Peeta.

"Shit." Thom chuckled, awkwardly. Gale starred at the ring.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Katniss asked him. "You haven't told your own fiancée about what your actual job is."

"Businessman is a safer job." Gale grumbled.

"It's safer to let her know who you really are." Thom agreed.

"She's with Mellark. How does she know Mellark?" Katniss sighed.

"I have no idea. She doesn't know that he's my boss." Gale grumbled.

"You've really... screwed up." Thom said and took a swig of his drink.

"She thinks you're my old college friends." Gale continued.

"You need to tell her everything..." Katniss murmured but Gale was already walking Madge's way. She was hanging off Mellark like a underpaid stripper. Thom and Katniss looked down at their drinks awkwardly.

"Madge." Gale said curtly, "we need to talk."

"No, we don't." She said sweetly.

"Look." Gale said and took her arm gently, "Mellark is not someone who was on my high school football team. We never went to the same high school." Madge let go of Peeta's arm and blinked up at Gale, "he's my boss. I work for him."

"She didn't know?" Mellark groaned.

"No." Gale grinded out.

"What?" She whispered and looked between the two men.

"Can we talk now?"

"Yes." She nodded. Gale took her elbow and pulled her out of the bar and out to his car. They slammed their doors and Gale pressed lock.

"Katniss and Thom- they're not college friends. They're co-workers." He said.

"Why didn't you just say?" Madge yelled. "I don't understand."

"We work for the military." He finally whispered. "We're agents, spies, covert, whatever you want to call us." Madge starred. Gale hit the dashboard. "I couldn't tell you."

"I think it's pretty important." She cried. "Were you ever going to tell me? We're getting married- or were." She said, "I think it's pretty important for your _wife _to know where you are and what you're doing." Gale looked out the car window.

"I know." He said, shaking away his frustrated tears. "That guy..." He said gesturing towards the bar. "The one you were hooking up with, Mellark."

"Your _boss_?" She sneered.

"We do whatever he says. That was one of the rules. We couldn't have personal relations. He doesn't know about our engagement or... us or anything." He looked over at her, "how do you know him?"

"We... I... met him at work. What was he doing at my work if you work for him?" Gale shrugged.

"I think he was onto us, that's why I started going to bars with people. I had to show him that I was single or something."

"So what you're getting at is that you risked your career to be with me? And for my safety you told me that you were a businessman?" Gale looked down at his hands on the wheel.

"Yes and I'm so..." Madge turned his face and molded her lips with his. She moved over the center console and onto his lap, running her hands through his hair. She pulled back to kiss down his neck, "sorry." He panted.

"Shut up." She muttered and unbuttoned his shirt, "do you still have that ring?" He felt for his pocket, finding it.

"Yeah." He nodded and rested his head against the headrest.

"Good." She smiled and nibbled on his undershirt collar.

* * *

**Review!**

**Erin**


	24. Permission

**After the war and reconstruction of 12. Undersee is back as Mayor- AU (obviously). **

* * *

Gale leans against his bedroom dresser. His hands shake as he slowly looks up at the mirror. "Sir." His voice was wavering, "no." He sighed and looked down at his fists. He took a deep breath, "Sir." He said loud and strong, maybe too strong. Gale shook his head. "Sir." He said and starred at his reflection. He stood up and stretched, "screw it." He muttered and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

It was a long walk over. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say, his hands found his pockets. The air nipped at his cheeks and nose. He took a deep breath and he was sure he could see his breath. The Mayor's house looked condescending as he approached. Gale was almost ready to turn back. He opened the screeching gate and walked up to the door.

He raised a fist to the door. It hovered for a second, unsure of itself. Gale looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. "Sir," He said under his breath and looked up, knocking loudly on the front door. Gale stepped back and took another deep breath, only to let it out when the door opened.

"Ah, Gale." The Mayor smiled and opened the door wider, letting the young man in. "How are you on this brisk morning?"

"Oh fine," Gale lied. "Yourself?"

"Not bad." The man said and gestured to the coat hook. Gale shucked off the jacket and hung it up with shaking hands. "Come on through here to the sun room." Mr. Undersee beckoned. Gale watched his footing as he followed the Mayor through the house. He glanced up the stairs, hoping to see a flash of blonde or wide blue eyes. "She's not here." Gale sputtered and looked up, starring at the back of the man's head.

"Right." Gale nodded and tried to retain his footing.

"Did you want her to be...?" Mr. Undersee murmured as they approached large glass doors.

"Not hardly necessary." Gale said quickly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you," He nodded at the Mayor when he opened the door for him. They sat at a circular table.

"Help yourself." The Mayor nodded at the food on platters and stands. Gale's stomach dropped to his feet. This was never going to happen.

Gale cleared his throat, "Sir." He said and leaned forward. "I'm just going to be frank. I have come up with speeches and explanations." He sighed, "but I'm not very good at presentation." The Mayor raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"Go on." Gale closed his eyes for a second.

"Your daughter."

"Yes." The Mayor said. Gale could tell he was holding back a snicker.

"She means the world to me."

"Me too." The Mayor nodded.

"Back then with all the town seam and the different everything. It would have been impossible to ask this." Gale said.

"Alright." Mr. Undersee nodded.

"Can I have your permission to marry your daughter?" Gale asked, staring the man straight in the eye.

"No."

"Oh Sir, thank... what?" Gale murmured and the hair stood up on the back of his neck.

"Use the word- may." The Mayor said and glanced out the window. Gale's jaw dropped but he sat up and cleared his throat.

"Sir, may I have your permission." Gale said slowly, "to marry your wonderful daughter?" The Mayor sighed and looked away from the window. He glanced Gale over and pursed his lips. Gale's hands twitched in his lap.

"You may."

* * *

**Reviewww and request! **

**Erin**


	25. Sweatshirt

**KielbasaSausage this one is for you.**

**AU Gale leaves for college.**

* * *

They walked around each other in the doorway, daring the other to say goodbye first. Madge wished she hadn't cried so much but the ache of her heart was hard to ignore. He reached out and cupped her cheek.

"We'll see each other soon, don't worry." Gale smiled sadly. But she did worry. In the back of her mind she had visions of him telling her there was another girl. Or the dreaded realization she loved someone completely different.

"Yeah." She nodded and looked down at her shaking hands, "keep saying that and eventually it will be true." Madge murmured. He shrugged. His hands molded with hers and pulled her forward. His tight embrace was the thing she was going to miss the most. His lips on the top of her head, his even calm breath, his smell, everything.

"Don't worry," he repeated. Her bottom lip trembled and she quickly hid her face in his chest. The tears stained his shirt and his large hands rubbed circles into her back.

"Oh, wait..." She dashed away from him and up the stairs. Her room was dark and she searched around for the sweatshirt he had given her. It no longer smelled like him and she didn't think there was any use other than it had been his. She ran down the stairs again and held it out to him. He cracked a smile. "It probably smells like me- since it doesn't smell like you."

"Sure." He said and pulled it over his head.

"That's easier since the zip is still broken." She said, pointing out the obvious.

"Bit small." He laughed.

"Not for me." Madge giggled. It was quiet as they tried to avoid each other's hurt gaze. "You should probably go." I gestured to the door.

"Yeah but I don't want to."

"I don't want you to either." Madge's smile faltered and she felt the tears pooling in her eyes. They kissed slowly, probably subconsciously memorizing their touch. They continued to linger in the doorway. Gale reached out to the door handle. Madge couldn't take her eyes off his grip but finally she glanced up at him.

"Bye." He smiled slightly.

"Bye." She smiled. He opened the door and walked out. Madge walked him walk to the end of her driveway. She closed the door behind her and slumped against it. Her head rolled back and she stared at the light fixture on the ceiling. "What am I going to do without you?" She murmured.

Madge gripped the banister as if she could go crashing down at any moment. Her heart thumped painfully, she walked into her room and curled up onto her bed. She reached out for the sweater and remembered she had sent it with him.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she buried her face in the pillows. In a matter of seconds the fabric was soaked through. When she had hardly no tears left, Madge let her face cool. She should have never given the sweater back to him. She missed it already.

But at the same time, she was glad it was with him.

* * *

**Reviewww!**

**Erin**


	26. Expectations

**Gale and Madge are married and living in a townhouse in District 2. **

* * *

Madge set the table to perfection. She grabbed out candles, the finest plates, the polished silverware, and the special occasion glasses. It looked great. She stuffed the vacuum away in the closed, and dimmed the lights.

She dashed up the stairs and peeled off her dingy clothes. Madge let the water run over her hand and she sighed. Her nerves were starting to turn against her and her stomach bubbled with uncontrolled nausea.

Madge stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain. She set her head back in the water and felt the liquid roll down her face, shoulders, and stomach. She quickly shampooed, conditioned and rinsed before jumping out of the tiled shower.

She turned on the curler and hairdryer. She brushed through the snarls and dried her hair until it was smooth. She turned her hair through the curling iron until the curls sprung down to her shoulders.

Madge ran through the second floor, naked. She pushed open her bedroom door and pulled her closet open. Dresses and Gale's work shirts were hung up on bright colored hangers. She pulled out a red dress that showed off her curves and toned stomach.

She put on little gold earrings, a knotted pearl necklace with a gold chain, and a gold bracelet Gale had gotten her for Christmas last year. Madge did her make-up and clipped her bangs back with a black barrette. She smoothed her dress over her stomach and looked in the mirror. Madge heard the door unlocked downstairs and she slipped her heels on, meeting her husband in the foyer.

He greeted her with a deep kiss and a satisfied smile. Gale dropped his briefcase onto the bench and hung his coat up. "You look great." He smirked. She struck a little pose.

"Thanks!" She smiled, "I feel great." He chuckled and kissed her again. She led him into the living room and turned into the kitchen.

"What's this for?" Gale smiled down at the table, "it's not my birthday..." Madge giggled. "It's not your birthday." Madge shook her head, "it's not a holiday." He murmured, "not our anniversary."

Madge beamed, "no."

"You're pregnant." Madge's smile fell and she giggled awkwardly. "That's what it is!" Gale laughed loudly and dragged her over by her hips.

"I can't believe you guessed." Madge pouted. Gale took her fat bottom lip between his teeth and leaned his forehead against his.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright." She sighed, and ran her hands over his pressed work shirt. "I just had these silly expectations of sitting through dinner nervously and then moving to the dessert and reaching over. I would sort of smile and then you would know..."

"Sorry I let down your expectations." Gale said and rubbed the back of his neck. Madge shook her head, letting a few tears fall. "Don't cry." He whispered, "hey.. shh."

"You were supposed to be surprised too and elated and all that... shit that happens in the movies." She stomped a foot down quickly, Gale chuckled and placed his hands on the side of her face.

"Madgey, I love you with all my heart. I am proud of you every day. I am surprised with everything you say and do. I am _elated _with every movement and look that you give me."

"I love you too." Madge murmured. Gale's hands moved over her hips and his thumb smoothed over her abdomen. He kissed her slowly, bringing her closer to his touch.

"And you know..." he kissed her jaw, "that I will love our baby with every ounce of my love." Madge smiled sweetly and looked away.

"I know." She sighed and rested her hands on his hands, "I know."

* * *

**Review and Request :) **

**Erin**


	27. Confessions

**I know it's been a while- I just started college and a few weeks ago returned from a trip to Wyoming. So give me some slack. Here is some Gadge to fill your hearts :)**

* * *

I had been a while since either of them had said a word. The only sounds were the crackle of fire on wood and the distant hum of the wind pressing against the closed window. Gale watched Madge fall in and out of sleep. Her face lit up in the glow of the fire. He reached out and felt the smooth skin of her cheek.

She opened her eyes and smiled slightly. She yawned quietly and closed her eyes again, giving into the warmth around her. Gale sighed and shook his head. The flames were dying down and Gale had to poke at it from afar.

"Madge... I think I want to marry you." Gale whispered as he starred into the empty fireplace in front of him. Madge rolled onto her side and looked up at him, surprised.

"What?" She said and scrambled onto her knees. Gale shrugged and set the poker back in its case.

"I was just thinking." He said and looked down at his hands.

"You want to marry me?" Madge bit her lip, inching closer to him.

"Are you surprised?" He said and glanced over at her.

"Well... Yes." She admitted and giggled nervously. "It's a big decision. I mean we're only eighteen."

"I'm fairly certain that it's what I want." Gale said and pulled her over to his fleece.

"There's so many years between now and thinking about marriage. I have to be through college, and get a career and figure myself out." Madge struggled to find the right words.

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" He asked, not letting his emotions get away from him.

"No... I just mean... what if you find someone else and this whole marriage thing doesn't work out. I'll be alone and I won't have time to find someone else."

"That won't happen Madge, I said I was certain about my proposition."

"I'm just worried."

"I can tell... you have that wrinkle between your eyebrows." Gale reached down and smoothed it with his thumb. He kissed her nose and forehead.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I would love to spend my life with you." Gale chuckled and shook his head.

"I know." Madge smiled slightly. "Now what's wrong?" Gale sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm going to get old." Gale laughed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Get over it."

"I can't!" She whined and collapsed in a fit of giggles. He grinned and pulled her closer; his nose inhaled her familiar aroma.

"I'll love you when you're old too, Madge." He smiled and pushed her hair aside to kiss her neck.

"And when I'm sick?" She wondered.

"Of course, I'll take care of you." He pledged and kissed her behind her ear.

"Or when I'm fat and pregnant?" Gale laughed moving to take her hands.

"Yes, especially when you're pregnant."

"You forgot to say fat..." She smirked. Gale rolled his eyes and played with the hem of her shirt. "I love you." Madge said lazily as her head fell back to his chest.

"I love you too." He sighed and watched as she fell asleep again. "Even when you fall asleep on me..." he muttered.

Madge opened one eye and smirked, "hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

**Review, sorry again for it taking so long to update. Hey who is excited for COAL COVERED? by Jennycaakes? I am! WOOOHOOOOO. **

**Erin**


	28. News

**Hey sorry it's been a while. I'm in college and I am a homework freak...**

* * *

Madge opened the dryer and checked its contents. The warm material was confirmation that the clothes were dry after their long bath in the washer. She looked through the endless pairs of shirts Gale owned and found what she was looking for, an orange onesie. Madge buried it again and took the laundry out into the living room.

"Gale?" She called out to the kitchen. Gale looked out and smiled.

"Yeah?" She held up the laundry basket and set it on the ottoman. "Do you want me to fold it?" He laughed and came over, capturing her lips and smoothing his hands over his hips.

"Can you?" She beamed and ran her hand up his back.

"Of course." He snickered; he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "As long as you make lunch- I'm starving." She giggled and raced to the kitchen. Gale slumped onto the couch and yawned, reaching for the clothes.

Madge peeked out into the living room and watched giddily as Gale poked through the clothes and folded them next to the basket. Her eyes widened as he reached the onesie. His reaction was dull. He folded it and put it with the rest of the clothes.

Madge sagged against the door frame. She turned back to the food and waited for Gale to return. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear when he finally returned. "MMM smells good." He beamed. "Madge- what's wrong?" She shrugged and tried to smile.

"Nothing." Gale kissed her cheek and Madge served the food onto plates. She excused herself quickly and ran into the bedroom. She slipped a binky into her sweater pocket and joined Gale at the table. He may have not gotten the onesie through his brain but he will get the next one. They finished eating and moved back to the living room. Madge hardly waited for Gale to sit down when she was straddling him.

He raised an eyebrow, "hello there." She giggled and kissed down his neck.

"Hello to you too." She whispered. He gripped her hips and looked down at his hands.

"What's in your pocket?" She held her breath as he pulled out the binky. He hardly looked at it as he set it on the side table. Madge hardly had time to reply as Gale picked her up and moved them to the bedroom. Madge's stomach erupted in butterflies as she thought about telling him their new parent situation.

"Gale-" She started but he was too busy kissing every inch of her and picking off her clothes. She stopped struggling with her words and gave into his charm. He laid her back on the bed. Madge was slow getting dressed into pajamas. Gale had gone to make dinner and Madge was changing into his loose fitting clothes.

"Madge- can you get my phone? I'm expecting an email from work." He called back to her. Madge looked over at his phone on the side table and picked it up. She had one more test before she blew up. She picked up her pregnancy test form the drawer. She held it against his new IPhone.

"Here" She said and handed it to him. He set the pregnancy test on the counter behind him and turned unlocking his screen to get at his email. Madge could feel her face heating up. Now she was sure he was doing it on purpose.

He looked up and smiled. "What is it Madge?" He joked. "Don't you have some news for me? Afraid to tell me yourself?" She stomped her foot and raised her hand. She let out an even breath and stood up straight, turning to leave the room.

"Tell you what, Gale? I don't have any news..." She glanced back and smiled alluringly.

* * *

**Reviewww :) **

**Erin**


End file.
